<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All American Girl by Fanficsfan4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115543">All American Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever'>Fanficsfan4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a JaSam 30 drabbles series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Engaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be added over from OG account Sevensmommy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam couldn’t believe she was finally going to marry Jason. The one she knew and loved after all this time of thinking he was dead and then finding out he had a twin brother that even he didn’t know he had. Now not only did she get her Jason back but they were finally getting married again and this time Jason was not taking no for an answer they were getting married in a church.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remorseful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason had a lot of regret when it came to the time he missed with Danny. He missed so much of his life in the past 5 years he was gone but when he hears Danny call him Daddy and hug him he forgets all of the regrets he had and just as easily falls right into fatherhood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lively</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason couldn’t believe how lively the party was considering it was for him and Sam getting engaged. He was so surprised by how many people were excited for them. He was even having fun even as he watched Carly stare daggers at Brenda for coming home and taking Sonny from her completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was so excited her wedding was moving forward. She had gotten so close to Brenda that she asked her to stand up as her maid of honor as Sonny is Jason’s best man. She was letting her sister’s and Maxie plan the wedding with her cause she and Jason only wanted Sonny and Brenda to stand up for them. They now had less than a year before they got married and Sam was counting down the days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dismiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was finding it easier as the days went on to dismiss all of the problems Carly makes for herself. Sure he was still her friend and he still cared about her but he never let her drag him into her messes. She didn't like that he wouldn’t help her get Sonny to see that Brenda was wrong for him or even how Sam was changing him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>